Instinto
by Dargellen
Summary: Havia um impulso inato, sem se pautar pela razão ou inteligência, movendo-o inconscientemente, buscando a sua própria sobrevivência. Perigo, ele alertava-o. E dessa mesma forma, havia o seu instinto. Sem reflexão, independente da razão; intuição. Perigo, ele também alertava-o. Então, por quê?
1. Chapter 1

**E ela me tocou…**

... **sem precisar de mim.**

* * *

O temporal fora repentino para a época, pegando todos de surpresa, e não parecia que iria dar trégua tão cedo. O vento feroz parecia silvar ao chocar-se contra as árvores da floresta, e passar por entre seus vãos. Algumas chegavam a se curvar diante a ferocidade dele. A terra parecia tremer quando os trovões retumbavam no céu, seus lampejos iluminando parcialmente a penumbra da noite.

O céu parecia que iria desabar com tanta chuva, suas gotas grossas formando um véu esbranquiçado, impossibilitando a visão de qualquer um. Por isso que ninguém, sejam humanos ou youkais, tentou se aventurar naquele tempo, principalmente por aquelas bandas, onde a floresta acabava em uma bifurcação, de um lado o precipício, do outro uma caverna - onde os humanos das aldeias próximas acreditavam viver um poderoso youkai.

Ou, era o que o Dai-youkai pensara. Seus olhos âmbar perscrutou a figura feminina de forma curiosa.

A caverna não era funda, mas ampla o suficiente para que o albino firmasse ali um local para se abrigar, principalmente naquelas circunstâncias irremediáveis. Ou, em tempos como aquele. Envolto com seu youki, nenhum youkai ou humano se aproximavam. Ao centro dela uma fogueira estava acesa iluminando e aquecendo o lugar, ao fundo, onde jazia um amontoado de peles para o aconchego de dormir, estava o corpo da jovem sacerdotisa.

Vestida apenas com o seu haori, ela permanecia encolhida e enrolada em uma das várias peles de animais, dormindo serenamente. As suas feições, vez ou outra, franzia e ela soltava alguns murmúrios sem nexos, aí ela se revirava na cama improvisada e voltava ao mundo do sonhos. Ele se perguntava como eles seriam para perturbá-la de tal forma.

No canto estava a yukata leve dela pendurada por alguns gravetos, de forma a secar pelo calor do fogo.

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos, voltando a analisar o lado de fora. Estava sentado de forma displicente próximo a saída, mantendo-se alerta, atento a cada mínimo movimento, ouvindo cada nuances que pudesse identificar nos sons naturais, tal como um cão de guarda ele permanecia ali, protegendo o abrigo.

Só que, mais uma vez, seus olhos foram atraídos para a humana. Seus ouvidos sensíveis havia captado um suspiro suave que ela soltará. Suspiro esse que o perturbou além da conta, ele franziu levemente o cenho com aquela constatação.

Daquela vez o youkai estava sozinho. Rin estava protegida na aldeia humana, junto a Jaken e o youkai dragão de duas cabeças, Ah-Un como a pequena humana o nomeara. Quando sentiu pelo ar a tempestade se aproximando, ele resolveu parar naquele abrigo mesmo, pois já estava próximo dele.

Seria seguro ali.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa, meia hora depois em pleno temporal, sentir a humana que acompanhava o inútil de seu meio-irmão. O reiryoku dela oscilava, uma hora a sentia forte, outra quase perdia por completo a presença dela. Indiferente a ela, Sesshoumaru sentiu-se curioso por notar que ela estava sozinha. Não havia presença alguma junto, ou sequer próximo a ela.

Estreitou os olhos, forçando-se a encarar o lado de fora. Sua mão direita pousada sobre o joelho, a perna dobrada. A esquerda; recém restaurada no último encontro deles, há dois ciclos lunar, estava largada do seu lado. Ele não podia negar o incômodo que sentia no seu âmago, conquistando cada vez mais espaço dentro de si.

O que o havia movido de encontro a ela não fora apenas a sua curiosidade, Sesshoumaru não era tolo para enganar a si próprio. E mesmo assim, queria acreditar que era isso a admitir a sua pequena atração pela humana. Já não bastasse o seu coração amolecido por Rin, ele não precisava que outra ocupasse o mesmo espaço, com direito a novos sentimentos que nunca tinha tido antes. Não com essa grandeza.

Aquelas duas humanas o faziam sentir, e isso por si só não era bom. Ele não gostava daquilo e admitir isso, mesmo que para si mesmo, era desprezível. Sesshoumaru jamais diria em voz alta, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, mas ele estava aterrorizado com as novas sensações fluindo por seu corpo, movendo as suas ações… impossibilitando-o de pensar com clareza.

Ao ver o corpo feminino estremecer, notou como os seus olhos estavam fixos nela novamente. Ela era como um ímã, e ele o metal atraído por sua pureza. Apertou o punho sobre o joelho, contendo o impulso de se aproximar quando ela enroscou-se mais naquela pele amarronzada, buscando aquecer-se da noite gélida. Sentindo o seu mokomoko no ombro se remexer e sabendo o que a sua fera queria, Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, puxando o ar para acalmar-se.

Travou a respiração, seu corpo ficando tenso, rígido na posição. Aquela tinha sido a pior escolha para o momento, sua mente registrou.

O ar estava impregnado com o cheiro da humana, o perfume doce e suave que desprendia naturalmente dela. E isso não era bom, não mesmo. Os seus olhos se abriram fitando a parede rochosa a frente, sua esclerótica vermelha mostrando o grau do seu descontrole. Não era como se aquela fosse a primeira vez sentindo o cheiro dela, mas no seu estado, estando tão próximos e sozinhos… não completou os seus pensamentos.

Cometeria uma loucura irreparável caso o completasse.

Antes que seu controle fosse pelo ares, Sesshoumaru desprendeu o mokomoko de si, a pele movida por seu youki foi imediatamente em direção da humana, enroscando-se ao corpo feminino, atraído pela presença familiar. Quando os braços finos largaram a pele animal para agarrar-se ao mokomoko, abraçando-o com as pernas e aconchegando o rosto adormecido nele, o albino relaxou.

Seus olhos de volta a tonalidade branca se fecharam, voltou a respirar normalmente, apreciando o perfume exalado da sacerdotisa e agraciado pelo calor dela que sentia na pele de seu mokomoko. Aquilo pareceu ser suficiente para sua fera. Ainda que se mantivesse atento a qualquer trivialidade do lado de fora, Sesshoumaru deixou-se relaxar por completo, seu suspiro saindo audivelmente.

Sentia-se como a porra de um filhote, felizmente ninguém precisava saber disso. Já era vergonhoso o suficiente admitir para si mesmo, obrigado.

Houve sim, uma época em que o youkai fora inexperiente, se deixando levar tanto por sua curiosidade, quanto por suas necessidades recém amadurecidas. Só que agora, com quinhentos anos vividos, ele tinha pleno controle sobre si mesmo e suas ações. E se orgulhava muito disso.

Então, por quê? Por que ele tinha resgatado a humana e levado ela ao seu abrigo?

Como um Dai-youkai, príncipe dos Inu-youkais e Senhor do Oeste, ele tinha que ser forte e destemido, e não foi cedendo ao que a sua fera queria que ele conseguiu se tornar tão poderoso. Só que ali estava ele, Sesshoumaru, perdendo seu tão aclamado controle por mero capricho dela.

Ah, como ele queria que a sua fera fosse um youkai qualquer em quem pudesse descontar toda a sua ira, retalhando até não sobrar nem mesmo as vestes para contar história.

E como querer ainda não é poder, ele permanecia ignorando-a como sempre fazia. Até então havia funcionando perfeitamente… apesar do pequeno deslize…

Tinha sido um erro levá-la ali, admitia apenas porque a sua mente frisava essa questão. Se bem que as suas ações a pouco mostravam isso. Mas quem disse que ele ligava. Sesshoumaru estava entretido demais (ou seria indiferente?), apreciando aquela fragrância para notar a verdade nua e crua sendo esfregada na sua fuça.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Há certas coisas que ainda não estamos preparados para saber, ou aceitar, por isso precisam estar às cegas para que possa acontecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**E o som da tua voz…**

… **sacudiu meu mundo inteiro.**

* * *

A ventania tinha dado trégua, junto das trovoadas e lampejos, ficando apenas uma chuva leve. Com isso a madrugada tornou-se mais fria, fazendo com que o Dai-youkai saísse da inércia. Abriu os olhos dourados e fitou, por breves instantes, o lado de fora.

Levantando-se com leveza e elegância, ele apanhou alguns poucos gravetos ao lado adicionando-os na fogueira, atiçando a brasa com outro graveto, fez com que as chamas envolvessem a madeira colocada, devorando-a pouco a pouco, aumentando assim o fogo. Achando ser o suficiente, ele se virou seguindo de volta para sua posição anterior.

Parou no meio do caminho.

Ele evitava inspirar profundamente e apenas o fazia quando uma leve brisa entrava na caverna e limpava o ar estagnado dali de dentro. Era uma alternativa desde que quase perderá, novamente, o controle por conta da fragrância da morena ali adormecida.

Porém, algo no momento o moveu. Levantando o queixo, ele aspirou profundamente aquele ar, seus olhos se fechando no processo.

O perfume natural da sacerdotisa, suavemente doce ao seu olfato, tornava-se cada vez mais adocicado, tentadoramente atraente para si. Por mais que soubesse faltar uns dois dias ainda para enlouquecer, para estar completamente fora de controle e do seu juízo perfeito, aquele aroma atiçou diretamente a sua fera adormecida.

Puxando-a para fora antes do previsto.

_Isso não é bom. _\- a sua mente registrou. O seu corpo todo estremeceu e Sesshoumaru apertou os punhos, até as suas garras cravarem nas palmas das suas mãos maculando a pele pálida com o seu sangue, para conter o forte impulso de se locomover em direção a jovem.

A mera dor do ato teve pouco efeito de entreter a sua mente inundada pela presença marcante da sacerdotisa.

O youkai se forçou a engolir o veneno acumulado na sua boca, e mesmo assim não conseguiu aplacar a secura da sua garganta. Seu coração batia forte, acelerado com a adrenalina em seu sangue. Não era para estar assim, tão desesperado por uma humana. Virou-se de forma cautelosa, contendo-se ao máximo. Chegava a transpirar pelo seu esforço.

O mokomoko apertou-se ao corpo feminino, sua fera buscando o alívio que lutava para não ceder. A morena suspirou e, se possível, agarrou-se mais ainda na sua pele. Seu corpo tenso vibrou pelo contato, notando o quão tentador eram as curvas daquela mulher.

O cheiro que ela exalava pareceu pesar no ar, tornando a sua respiração ofegante, como se não quisesse perder, nem por míseros instantes, a mudança no perfume dela. Tentava ignorar os choques que percorriam seu corpo em uma única direção, acumulando sangue em seu baixo ventre a semi ereção permanecia presa pelo hakama, mas estava sendo uma tarefa difícil quando via, e sentia, a sacerdotisa se esfregando levemente na sua pele. Parecendo buscar, ela mesma, um alívio com o ato inconsciente.

Estava a meio passo dela, quando se deu conta da situação. A sacerdotisa continuava a dormir, e ele a perder as estribeiras. Balançou a cabeça tentando a força voltar a seu juízo.

— Não. – sibilou inaudível.

Era uma ordem direta, não aceitava menos do que o rendimento da sua fera. Ela locomoveu-se em seu âmago, causando a sua irritação. Pela primeira na sua extensa vida, Sesshoumaru sentia-se como dois indivíduos dividindo um único corpo.

_Não!_ – reforçou a negativa, sem perceber que ele rosnava para o nada. As mãos flexionadas com mais força em punho, enterrando as garras mais profundamente em sua carne, seu sangue escorria e pingava no chão rochoso. Ele parecia lutar contra um oponente invisível.

Sua fera novamente se remexeu, lutando contra a vontade inabalável de seu ser, mas de certa forma ela parecia calma, ou quieta demais, para o gosto do Dai-youkai.

Foi quando aconteceu, e a situação fugiu completamente do seu domínio.

Sesshoumaru iria reforçar a sua voz de comando, apenas para garantir o firme controle sobre a sua besta, mas foi tirado bruscamente da realidade. A esclerótica vermelha revelando o quão desesperador a situação era. Os seus ouvidos, capazes de ouvir quilômetros de distância se assim ele quisesse, parecia abafado.

No momento ele conseguia captar apenas os sons provindo daquela fêmea humana.

_Minha!_

A pele macia, quente e nua das coxas dela se friccionando na pele do mokomoko com uma urgência abrasadora, assim como a firmeza do aperto de suas mãos mostravam seu descontrole.

_Minha!_

O batimento de seu coração acelerado, lembrava-o das asas de um beija-flor sugando o mais doce néctar das rosas, a sua respiração era alta e entrecortada pelos seus suspiros e ofegos, soltos por lábios separados que clamavam por beijos molhados.

_Minha!_

E, finalmente… para a ruína de todo o seu ser, o doce e arrastado som de sua voz sussurrando…

— Sessh… houm… maru…

_Minha!_

Foi com um rosnado subindo-lhe a garganta, retumbando no seu peito, ecoando e se propagando na caverna, que seus olhos vermelhos a fitaram com fervor. Seu abdômen se contraiu em ansiedade, um arrepio descendo por sua espinha. O sangue ainda mais concentrado nas suas partes baixas, tornado sua ereção rígida sobre o aperto firme de sua roupa.

Os grandes olhos azuis dela estavam fixos nele, mas diferentemente da curiosidade e admiração antes enxergadas, as nuances obscurecidas pela excitação e os cantos lacrimejados exerciam uma força sobre humana em si. Eles pareciam implorar por algo que nem mesmo ela parecia estar ciente.

Tão perturbadores…

Chamativos.

Lindos.

_Minha!_

E antes que se desse conta, Sesshoumaru se debruçava sobre o corpo curvilíneo, tampado apenas por seu haori todo bagunçado, clamando pelo conforto de seu aconchego. Ela carregava o seu cheiro, ele notou, e junto ao dela próprio tinha o efeito de enlouquecê-lo mais ainda. O mokomoko se retraiu, dando o espaço entre as pernas torneadas dela para seu dono, enquanto se infiltrava sob seu corpo.

— Sesshoumaru… – outro ofego foi solto e mãos trêmulas agarraram o kosode branco que vestia. Ela o puxou para mais perto, como se a elevação causada pela pele branca e felpuda não fosse o suficiente.

O seu peito vibrou com um rosnar baixo, satisfeito com a entrega da sacerdotisa. Atendendo ao pedido silencioso o youkai se acomodou sobre o corpo dela, vendo o quão pequena ela era se comparado a ele. Nunca antes ficará em tal situação com um humano, muito menos próximo o suficiente para ligar para tais supérfluos, só que naquele momento ficou fascinado com o encaixe perfeito do corpo de ambos.

Retirado da reflexão pelo estremecimento do corpo sob o seu, um aperto firme de mãos e um gemido contido, Sesshoumaru a pressionou com força moderada. Seus olhos vermelhos em instante algum deixou o rosto acalorado, querendo ver cada mínima mudança na expressão dela, como o pequeno o de sua boca em mais um gemido mudo.

O desejo inundou sua mente com a visão, a fragrância dela o rodeando, puxando-o para ela, o aroma de sua excitação mesclando com a sua.

Queria mais.

Muito mais.

Queria que ela gritasse por seu nome. Queria que ela implorasse por seus toques. Queria que ela derretesse em sua boca. E quando, finalmente, o momento chegasse, ele queria que ela fosse preenchida com sua essência.

Algo que nenhum outra fêmea tivera o prazer de ter, ele queria que aquela mulher humana tivesse.

A sua total entrega.

Sesshoumaru queria corromper a pureza que residia sob si. E, somente para si mesmo, ele admitia que não importava ser purificado por ela naquele momento tão sublime.

Cansado de lutar e deter a sua vontade, ele se juntou a sua fera. Que a verdade seja dita, ele já não estava mais no controle de suas ações. Infelizmente, seu instinto falou mais alto que a sua razão de séculos vívidos.

A sua mão manchada por seu sangue passeou pela pele macia e leitosa da perna dela, firmando um aperto na coxa lisa ele a puxou para cima, forçando a sua ereção em seu ponto sensível. Ambos gemendo com o novo contato, ela ecoando seu nome mais uma vez, e ele… ele conseguia farejar a essência dela em abundância.

Ela estava tão pronta para ele, que Sesshoumaru não conteve o rosnado animalesco que retumbou de seu peito. Sua outra mão descansava dobrada ao lado de seu rosto, firmando seu peso para que não machucasse ela. E mesmo assim, seu tórax firme espremia os seios fartos, quase expostos pelo haori entreaberto.

— Sesshou… maru…

Ondulando seu quadril com o dela, simulando o tão aclamado desejo de ambos, a sacerdotisa gemeu tombando a sua cabeça para trás, exposto seu ponto frágil para os olhos faminto da fera. Sesshoumaru arrastou de forma torturante o seu nariz pelo rosto dela, descendo para seu pescoço e inalando o perfume que tanto o perturbava ao longe. Querendo prová-lo, ele não se fez de rogado. Os seus lábios acariciou a pele em beijos sutis, quando a sua língua áspera, molhada e quente se juntou em um chupar vagaroso e contínuo, o corpo sob si arquejou em um espasmo de êxtase. As pernas dela prendidas envolta de seu quadril para ter mais acesso aquele friccionar delicioso.

— Sessh… ho-houmaru… – seu nome saiu com dificuldade dos lábios dela, ele notou. – O qu-Ah!

A voz morreu com o grito estrangulado dela, pois o Dai-youkai fora incapaz de se conter. Os seus olhos foram atraídos para o movimento acelerado do peito dela, os seus seios expostos pela roupa desgrenhada, os bicos rosados bem convidativos a sua boca havia sido um golpe e tanto ao seu falho autocontrole. Só que foi a junção de seu ombro nu que recebeu a mordida.

Infelizmente, o sangue quente e doce em seu paladar o trouxe de volta. Da mesma forma brusca com que a morderá, ele se afastou. Incredulidade manchava as feições sempre estóica de Sesshoumaru.

E isso, não era algo que se apagaria facilmente do rosto de Kagome, principalmente quando a vermelhidão de sua esclerótica desvanecia em um branco, dando lugar a olhos dourados obscurecidos pela sua excitação.


	3. Chapter 3

**E às vezes…**

… **os sinais são tão claros que cegam a gente.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru permaneceu estático. As suas mãos ao lado do corpo feminino o mantinham longe e seguro, um apoio mais que necessário diante a situação.

E a situação não era as das melhores. Verdade seja dita, desde que trouxera aquela fêmea para o seu abrigo, tudo sairá dos eixos. E ele queria ter forças para expulsá-la dali.

Só que ele era fraco. Infelizmente, diante Rin e Kagome, Sesshoumaru se tornava um ser movido a sentimentos, irritantemente maleável se assim ele cedesse.

E ele sempre cedia. Elas podiam ser bem teimosas e insuportáveis quando queriam, era mais fácil conter os impulsos de Rin por ser criança, mas já Kagome… bem, Sesshoumaru deveria reaver seu olhar assassino, pois não estava funcionando muito nos últimos encontros.

Ele podia ouvia dois corações pulsando em ritmo acelerado, em uma perfeita sincronia. Não poderia dizer o mesmo da respiração falha pelo momento tenso que ambos lutavam para recuperar. O ar a sua volta estagnado pela fragrância doce da mulher estava impregnado com o agridoce de sua excitação, mesclando com o seu próprio cheiro predominante. O motivo óbvio de manter outros machos longe daquele local enquanto estivesse acasalando.

Os seus olhos âmbares fixos nos azuis enxergava o desejo ainda nublado neles, e ele sabia que refletia o mesmo brilho no seus, se não mais que ela. Isso só o fazia querer perder o controle, novamente.

Mas se manteve firme.

E por mais que precisasse se afastar, no mínimo para a saída da caverna para tomar um pouco de ar puro, ele não queria. Já havia se esforçado o suficiente para manter aquela distância da sacerdotisa, não conseguiria tirar as pernas torneadas envolta de seu quadril nem se sua vida estivesse em perigo.

Na verdade, ele sentia um imenso perigo sobre si diante aquele olhar enevoado. Além do desejo acumulado e da frustração muito bem notada na expressão dela, ele via a sua confusão. E pior, a dor camuflada neles.

Incapaz de se deter, e sabendo o quão pior ficaria após a análise, o youkai não impediu os seus olhos de contemplar o estado desgrenhado dela.

_E pelos deuses… _Sesshoumaru chegou a conclusão de que viverá apenas para poder ter a imagem daquela mulher queimando na sua retina.

E que o perseguiria para o resto de sua extensa vida.

Kagome tinha os seus cabelos negros azulados espalhados à sua volta, um contraste e tanto com a pele branca de seu mokomoko. Alguns cabelos da franja farta jaziam grudados na testa pelo suor, e saber que fora o motivo para tal trouxe um rebuliço ao seu estômago. Os olhos obscurecidos e lacrimejados o fitavam com fervor, a boca entreaberta em busca por ar se mostrava vermelha, inchada e molhada, como se ela tivesse mordido repetidas vezes para conter a sua voz. Sesshoumaru não deixou de pensar que o estado seria o mesmo se a tivesse beijado com volúpia, e tais pensamentos o estremeceu.

Mais um desejo se acumulando sobre si.

Os braços dela pareciam moles e fracos, mas mesmo assim eles se mantinham erguidos com resistência, segurando os seus braços em um apoio necessário. Seu toque quente e delicado, mesmo sobre o kosode, fez os seus pelos se arrepiarem. O seu haori branco e vermelho tinha o laço frouxo a frente, mas permanecia no corpo dela escondendo o ventre dos seus olhos faminto, a parte de cima caída pelos ombros deixando a visão tentadora de seu torso a vista. Os seios alvos, o vão entre eles e o bico rosado fez sua boca salivar com veneno acumulado. Ele queria marcar cada parte dela até não sobrar pele alguma, e assim ele a marcaria sobre as marcas existentes, apenas para mostrar que ela tinha dono.

Que ela era dele.

Foi ali que os seus olhos pararam, na marca sangrenta entre o ombro e pescoço dela.

— Seshouma-argh! – o grunhido de dor veio quando ela se remexeu, travando o youkai pelo aperto de suas pernas.

Ele ainda estava ereto e cativo dela. A sua expressão fechada se contraiu, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente pela sua falta de controle. Felizmente, para ela, não havia envolvido seu youki, se não as coisas seriam irreversíveis.

— Este Sesshoumaru pede desculpas pela falta de controle, sacerdotisa. – a sua voz estava mais grave que o normal, uma rouquidão vindo de sua extrema excitação.

Aproximando-se novamente da sacerdotisa, ele perdeu o espanto na expressão dela. O que era uma pena, pois seria motivo dela caçoar dele futuramente.

O paladar do Dai-youkai não tinha removido por completo o gosto do sangue dela, quando a sua língua se aventurou pela ferida. E se todos os humanos tivessem o gosto de Kagome, Sesshoumaru compreendia então porque todos os youkais devoravam eles.

Só que, supôs ele, apenas aquela fêmea atraía o seu interesse para tal suposição.

Ele poderia facilmente devorá-la.

E não de forma literal.

Espalhando a saliva pela carne ferida por suas presas e dentes, ele sorveu um pouco mais do sangue dela, até que estancasse por completo. Ele podia sentir a pele dela arrepiada por seu ato e, dando uma última chupada na pele marcada, ele arrancou um gemido contido dela.

Se afastando novamente, Sesshoumaru não deixou de ter o ego inflado pelas reações espontâneas do corpo feminino, as suas bochechas avermelhadas e a cabeça jogada para trás enfatizando o fato. Porém, quando ela o puxou pelas pernas de encontro a ela em uma rebolada necessitada, foi a vez de Sesshoumaru grunhir e conter o gemido. Ele enterrou as suas garras nas peles de animais onde se acomodavam, controlando a vontade de rosnar.

— Sesshoumaru… – ela chamou baixinho.

— Cuidado. – alertou entredente.

— Ma-as… – ela continuou, as mãos trêmulas apertando seus bíceps. – dói… tá doendo…

Franzindo o cenho o Dai-youkai focou a mulher abaixo, fazendo uma força além de seu limite para ignorar as reboladas contínuas que ela exercia sobre si. Ou, abaixo de si. Não que importasse, realmente.

O que importava, no momento, era os seus olhos perscrutando ela. Não havia mais nenhuma ferida a mostra, e nem farejava sangue algum. E mesmo assim, via o desconforto dela e cheirava sua agonia. Só que não poderia vir da mordida, pois tinha amortecido ela com veneno em sua saliva…

— O que- – parou, apertando o maxilar.

A mão pequena e quente de Kagome tinha se infiltrado no kosode branco em seu corpo, deslizando os dedos pelo seu peito numa carícia delicada, delineando os seus músculos que se contraiam com o contato inusitado (e internamente desejado), lançando choques a sua espinha e fervendo o seu sangue já em ebulição.

Quando ela parou na sua barriga, apertando o laço que prendia a roupa na sua cintura, Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para ela.

— Kagome. – rosnou baixo em advertência, freando a sua fera dentro de si.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, seus olhos azuis faiscando nos seus. Tentava inutilmente desfazer o nó com os dedos nervosamente inquietos.

Por que ela não facilitava as coisas para ele, em?

Fechando brevemente os olhos, Sesshoumaru chacoalhou a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Não podia perder o controle naquele momento. Agarrando as mãos delas nas suas, ele a afastou de seu corpo e as prendeu sobre a cabeça dela.

— Onde dói? – perguntou firme, após uma respirada profunda.

A agonia ainda manchava a doce fragrância dela e isso o incomodava muito. Foi com fascínio que viu o rosto avermelhar-se ainda mais, se é que fosse possível, em vergonha. O tom percorrendo o corpo, instalando-se em locais que nunca pensou ser possível, como os ombros alvos coloridos em um rosa belíssimo.

— Apenas… – respondeu timidamente. – faça a dor passar, sim?

E antes que o Dai-youkai voltasse a questionar, levemente irritado pela esquiva dela, a sacerdotisa flexionou as suas pernas a sua volta, a sua ereção aprisionada pressionando o centro pulsante dela, seu gemido lânguido soando e ecoando na caverna.

Talvez agora ele tivesse uma noção de onde a dor vinha…?

Sesshoumaru se juntou a ela em um leve grunhido, tudo o que ele queria era se enterrar nela, tão profundamente quanto fosse possível. Sua própria excitação saindo por sua fenda ao inalar o aroma de sua secreção escorrendo em abundância sob si. Tão, mais tão pronta para ele.

Farejava a pureza dela, então como poderia ela estar tão entregue assim? E ainda… para ele?

E InuYasha?

Um rosnado irritado de sua fera retumbou na sua mente, e ele a deixou sair e se propagar além da barreira de seu youki criado na caverna.

Era irritante pensar que ela poderia estar pensando no seu meio-irmão odioso, um maldito hanyou, enquanto estava ali com ele.

— Eu não sou aquele desprezível hanyou. – rosnou, suas mãos apertando dolorosamente as mãos dela.

— E eu não disse que você era… – a mulher rosnou de forma humana, impaciência expressada na carranca de seu rosto. – … e não me lembro de chamar por ele… Sesshoumaru…

De fato, pensou de cenho franzido, ela não chamará por ele em momento algum.

Um fato estranho…

E curioso.

Só que não importava.

— Por favor…

A voz sussurrada trouxe um sorriso de lado ao Dai-youkai. Satisfeito pelo olhar suplicante daquela mulher, ele se debruçou sobre ela, mordendo sensualmente o lábio inferior dela antes de, finalmente, devorá-la.


	4. Chapter 4

**E eu me tornei…**

… **mais uma criatura atordoada pelo amor.**

* * *

_Como foi que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?_

Sesshoumaru não tinha resposta para a pergunta e, se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não precisava de uma. De forma alguma ele estava insatisfeito com o resultado. Dane-se se ele clamou odiar humanos, desde que acolheu uma criança humana como sua, esse intento caiu por terra.

Na verdade, desde que aquela humana insolente profanou o túmulo de seu pai com sua presença, tendo a insensatez de conseguir empunhar tessaiga, espada que não podia nem mesmo pôr as mãos, e direcioná-la a ele, a mente de Sesshoumaru mudou de perspectiva.

Lembrava-se claramente dela agitada, da raiva em cada uma de suas palavras ainda que o cheiro de medo e terror manchasse o seu perfume de rosas, e mesmo assim ela mantinha-se firme, seus olhos azuis brilhando com uma certeza que não sabia de onde a pequena criatura insignificante tirará, a espada pesada firmemente apontada para si.

Ela não tinha chance de vencer e sabia muito bem disso - seu cheiro não negava a crua verdade. Um mero frágil humano impondo-se contra um dai-youkai. _Quais as chances?_

Ainda assim ela brandia corajosamente diante si, tal ato de tolice não deixou de acender uma pequena chama de aceitação por sua bravura. Fora apenas a sua arrogância que fez com que perdesse o braço. Porém, isso trouxe curiosidade a sua fera adormecida. Tal capricho aumentado pelo tratamento de uma criança humana, a qual salvou com tenseiga e deixou segui-lo.

Não foi o suficiente.

E por muito dias Sesshoumaru lutou contra o impulso de simplesmente ir atrás da humana de seu meio-irmão odioso, só que ele cedia cada vez que se encontrava perto da matilha dele. A desculpa de querer tessaiga diminuindo a cada novo encontro, até que Naraku o provocou o suficiente para se juntar a causa deles, a morte do kumo hanyou.

Um bom motivo para estar seguindo a mesma direção, por vezes aproximando-se apenas para observar a estranha garota.

_Talvez fosse ali que tudo começou a desandar… _Ele poderia culpar Inuyasha por tê-la conhecido, não?

Balançando a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos incoerentes, Sesshoumaru focou a atenção na fêmea humana sob si, lutando para recuperar o fôlego perdido pelo seu beijo avassalador. Incapaz de se conter, ele voltou-se para os lábios inchados e vermelhos, deliciando-se lentamente com o gosto dela.

Quando suas mãos desfizeram o laço do seu haori no corpo dela, o youkai afastou-se apenas o suficiente para contemplá-la, uma fina linha de saliva interligando-os ainda. Em um movimento fluido, ele deslizou o pano para o lado expondo-a pela primeira vez aos seus olhos famintos.

Um grunhido de satisfação subiu por sua garganta, os olhos percorrendo o corpo nu sem escrúpulo. Os poucos pelos negros cobrindo o ventre dela seria a sua perdição, e o seu desejo no momento. Antes que pudesse se aproximar para prová-la, mãos espalmaram seu peito chamando a sua atenção para a face corada. Ela mordia sensualmente o lábio inferior, seus olhos nublados o encaravam com expectativa frustrada.

Um puxão em seu kosode respondeu a pergunta implícita em seus olhos dourado, com um pequeno sorriso malicioso ele se afastou, erguendo-se diante ela. Kagome permaneceu deitada sobre a pele de sua cauda, seus olhos azuis fixos em sua figura que desatava o laço que prendia a sua roupa, com um movimento suave Sesshoumaru deixou que o manto deslizasse por seus braços e, junto com o hakama, caíssem aos seus pés. Livrando-se da bota, ele as jogou para o lado junto com a sua roupa.

Um ofego foi captado e seus olhos se voltaram a mulher que o fitava, o brilho de apreço nos olhos cerúleos dela aumentou exponencialmente seu ego inflado. Querendo instigar mais Kagome, Sesshoumaru segurou com firmeza o seu membro intumescido, sibilando pelo contato necessitado.

O youkai nunca foi do tipo de se aliviar sozinho, ele preferia simplesmente ignorar tal particularidade nos últimos tempos, a ter que procurar uma fêmea para se satisfazer. Ele estremeceu pela brisa gélida na carne endurecida em sua mão, foi quando o cheiro de constrangimento mesclado com excitação chegou a si, seus olhos voltaram-se para os azuis abaixo de si. Sesshoumaru teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter o rugido que queria escapar pelo olhar faminto da sacerdotisa que fitava seu baixo ventre.

Sua mão bombeou sua masculinidade lentamente, deliciando com o choque que percorreu sua espinha, baixos sons sendo proferidos por sua garganta. Estreitou os olhos quando, inconsciente de seus atos, a sacerdotisa lambeu os lábios e suas pernas abriram-se automaticamente para ele, expondo a sua carne inchada, úmida e pulsante para si. Sua essência leitosa escorreu da ponta de seu membro e juntou-se a masturbação pela visão da fêmea tão entregue.

— Sesshoumaru… – o chamado necessitado fez com que o youkai apertasse a ereção, ele poderia muito bem gozar com o gemido dela, se assim quisesse.

Porém, ele queria ela por completo. Queria afundar-se em seu interior umedecido e apertado, arrancar gritos e gemidos que fariam-na perder a voz. Com essa idealização, ele debruçou-se sobre o corpo feminino, o contato pele com pele estremecendo-os, arrepiando ambos de forma prazerosa. Sesshoumaru a beijou com volúpia enquanto ela o abraçava e se entregava a ele, movendo o quadril suavemente de encontro a ela, esfregando sua ereção pulsante na carne macia e úmida dela, engolindo os gemidos sôfregos de sua voz baixa.

Um grunhido rouco se alastrou por seu corpo quando as mãos pequenas deslizaram por seu corpo, apertando seus músculos, arrepiando seus pelos e aquecendo sua pele em ebulição. Satisfação retumbando no seu gemido ao passo que mordia o lábio inferior dela, antes de descer os beijos e mordisque-las ao queixo, seguindo ao pescoço alvo. Uma mão agarrou seus cabelos quando sugou a veia pulsante de seu pescoço, suas presas arranhando a pele imaculada, marcando cada pedaço, a sua língua áspera limpando o rastro de sangue e amortecendo as feridas das mordidas que ele dava, tudo o que Sesshoumaru não queria era deixá-la com dor.

Já bastava a inevitável agonia de romper sua pureza, por mais jubiloso que fosse ser o primeiro e único a ter tal façanha. Sua fera rosnou radiante.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo feminino, suas garras suavemente arranhando-a em sua descida. Pousou uma na cintura delgada, a trilha de sua boca descendo para os seios, faminto por prová-los quando a outra mão segurou um com firmeza, a língua traçando o contorno do bico rosado e intumescido. O corpo sob si arquejou com a nova sensação, um gemido prolongado atiçando ainda mais a sua fera. Enquanto seus dedos brincavam com um seio, a sua boca sugava o outro, lambendo e mordendo-o, só ficando satisfeito quando ambos tiveram o mesmo tratamento. Deslizando o corpo mais pra baixo, o youkai continuou sua viagem, o rastro seguindo pela barriga onde sua língua brincou com a fenda do umbigo, tirando um pequeno riso da sacerdotisa.

Quando chegou ao ventre, o corpo feminino retesou-se repentinamente, ansiedade mesclando ao misto de aroma que era a mulher. Só que o youkai deixou apenas sua respiração acelerada atingir a carne sensível, sua boca seguindo direto para a pele interna da coxa, onde sugou a carne macia, continuando sua marcação. Mãos apertaram seus cabelos tentando em vão direcioná-lo ao centro de suas pernas, para a pulsação dolorida, mas o inu-youkai fora resistente seguindo para a outra coxa, ignorando propositalmente a fonte encharcada da mulher.

— Sess-shoumaru…

— Hm?

Ronronou indiferente, uma mordida mais profunda sendo posta na pele, sua boca sugando o sangue doce, a sua língua áspera amortecendo a dor e estancando a ferida.

— Por-or favor…

A voz aveludada implorou, suas mãos puxando os fios prateados. Acomodando as pernas em seu ombro, o inu-youkai fitou-a com fervor. Suas mãos a manteve parada quando soprou na carne quente de seu sexo.

— Kagome…

Suspirou pelo aroma enlouquecedor que desprendia ali, incapaz de se conter, ele deslizou suavemente a língua pelo perímetro, o corpo arquejando com o inusitado contato, um grito estrangulado morrendo na garganta de Kagome. Seus olhos atentos as reações daquela mulher, ele mergulhou entre os lábios inchados, sugando a carne pulsante, os gemidos que se seguiram trouxe um grunhido, um choque percorreu até sua ereção negligenciada e dolorida, e mesmo querendo enterrar-se fundo nela, ele se manteve ali, deliciando-se com o gosto de sua feminilidade. Uma mão a mantinha parada em seus arquejos involuntários, enquanto a outra seguiu para aquele botão necessitado, a qual massageou. E ele continuou, e continuou, até os espasmos de seu orgasmo explodir na sua língua junto do grito sôfrego dela, e levemente para não tornar o ato dolorido pela sua sensibilidade do momento, ele prolongou a plenitude das sensaçõe, até o corpo sob si relaxar por completo.

Inflamado pelo clímax de Kagome, Sesshoumaru avançou como uma fera atrás de sua presa, engolindo o gemido dela ao beija com fervor quando seu pênis escovou a vulva sensível, um pequeno inchaço na sua base demonstrava o grau de sua excitação. Sua língua envolveu a dela com urgência, seus braços envolvendo a cintura delgada ao passo que os dela envolviam seu pescoço.

Sesshoumaru forçou seu membro, deslizando a cabeça no interior de Kagome, parando quando atingiu a parede de sua pureza, ao passo que o corpo feminino se retesou. Distraindo-a com sua boca no pescoço alvo, o inu-youkai apertou um mamilo enquanto a outra mão deslizava por seu corpo, encontrando o clitoris e massageando-o com delicadeza. Sentindo-a relaxar novamente em suas mãos, com um movimento brusco ele rompeu o lacre e se enterrou profundamente no interior quente, úmido e apertado, grunhindo para sua fera se manter quieta.

A fêmea em seus braços arquejou o corpo sob o seu, soltando um grito de dor e agonia quando jogou a cabeça para trás. As pernas se apertando nas suas costas para mantê-lo imóvel diante a invasão avassaladora. Um soluço sufocado ecoou e Sesshoumaru ronronou para tranquilizá-la, esfregando suavemente sua bochecha na dela em um carinho inusitado, sua língua áspera sorvendo a lágrima que escapou de seus olhos.

Ele continuou mimando-a, acariciando-a suavemente, distraindo-a da dor enquanto lutava contra o instinto de se mover, o interior apertando tortuosamente sua ereção pulsante. Seus olhos fitaram aquele ponto brevemente fascinado pela pequena e frágil criatura o acomodar tão perfeitamente em seu interior. Quando ela rebolou levemente testando a nova sensação de preenchimento, Sesshoumaru grunhiu e rosnou, movimentando-se sutilmente.

Kagome o abraçou, deixando-se relaxar e se levar pelo momento, o cheiro de seu desconforto dando vazão ao puro e simples prazer. Sesshoumaru movia-se lentamente, apreciando os gemidos suaves, o eco molhado dos sexos se encontrando, do seu cheiro almiscarado de forma ácida mesclado com o perfume de rosas dela, junto da excitação de ambos.

Tão envolvidos em uma bolha de entrega total, incapazes de notarem o youki do dai-youkai fluindo com dominância enquanto a reiki da sacerdotisa se propagava em resposta, ambos tão diferente um do outro, tão opostos que se mesclavam como a peça de um quebra cabeça faltando, complementando o vazio que nem sabiam que existiam em seus interior. Bailando a dança erótica protagonizada por seus donos.

Quando o ritmo ficou frenético, ambos os corpos se movimentando com fervor, eles se deliciaram com junção do ombro, cada qual sugando avidamente a carne macia, preparando inconscientemente a pele para o que se seguiria. Assim que o clímax veio, engolfando-os em uma explosão avassaladora de sensações mistas, ambos morderam a carne amaciada abafando o grito sôfrego e o rugido feroz que se propagara pelo orgasmo.

Com o relaxamento dos corpos, veio o cansaço do esgotamento de energia que os embalaram para o sono. Interligados pelo nó do inu-youkai, eles permaneceram agarrados no aconchego de seus braços, Sesshoumaru descansando sua cabeça suavemente nos seios dela, e Kagome inalando o perfume viciante dos fios prateados.

O Dai-youkai foi o primeiro a despertar ao sentir o fim do seu nó, desprendendo seu pênis do abrigo feminino. Com suavidade para não despertar a fêmea em seus braços, ele se deslizou para fora, logo girando sobre as peles trazendo ela para cima de seu corpo, sua cauda branca e felpuda movendo-se para cobri-la e aquecê-la da madrugada fria. Inapto a se manter longe, suas garras mortais escovaram os fios negros para o lado, revelando o rosto sereno de Kagome. Com satisfação por ter de volta a sua outra mão, ele a deslizou pelas costas levemente marcada pelas suas garras, o desejo de marcá-la com mordidas sendo posta no canto de sua mente.

Seus olhos dourados seguiram para a marca sangrenta no ombro alvo, sabendo muito bem o que estaria ali em alguns dias, quando o acasalamento finalizasse.

A marca que mostraria que ela era sua companheira.

Sua fera interior moveu-se em seu âmago, um grunhido de satisfação ecoando em seu subconsciente, fazendo com que estreitasse os olhos. Havia caído perfeitamente nos planos dele, a calmaria com que ele ficará quando abrigou a sacerdotisa sob o teto pedregoso de seu abrigo fazendo sentido naquele instante.

Só que Sesshoumaru não poderia se importar menos com isso. Junto a sua fera, um ronronar reverberou seu peito, embalando Kagome com satisfação. Mal se contendo quando sua boca alcançou a dela, uma onde de prazer flutuando com o cheiro de rosas ácidas que desprendia suavemente dela.

Um suspiro escapou quando o inu-youkai afastou após o selinho casto. Quando os olhos cerúleos tremeu e acordou para a vida, levemente embaçados pelo torpor do sono, Sesshoumaru sorriu, seus olhos âmbares brilhando com malícia.

A semana seria longa.

E ele faria questão de acentuar aquele maravilhoso cheiro nela, que trazia o perigo de seus impulsos mais primitivos, superando os instintos de sua fera.

* * *

**Omake.**

**E ser livre te dá o direito de ficar preso a quem você quiser.**

* * *

_Firmando o aperto no bumbum de Kagome, marcando a pele leitosa com suas garras, não ao ponto de feri-la profundamente, o youkai conteve tanto o impulso de puxá-la para baixo, quanto de erguer-se de encontro a ela, deixando-a se movimentar lentamente num sobe e desce tortuoso, contentando-se com a visão dela sobre si._

_Um grunhido reverberou seu peito ao passo que um gemido rouco subiu por sua garganta, quando as mãos delicadas, anteriormente apoiadas nas suas coxas para ajudar em seus movimentos contínuos, deslizaram por sua barriga deixando um rastro caloroso em seus músculos. Seu corpo levemente curvado brilhava com o suor, a pele totalmente marcada com arranhões, chupões e mordidas, todos amortecidos por sua saliva. Os seios saltavam suavemente, acompanhando os movimentos de seu quadril, um deleite para seus olhos avermelhados._

— _Sesshoumaru…_

_O gemido lânguido de seu nome trouxe um ronronar satisfeito a sua garganta, a sua mão esquerda apertou a cintura sinuosa enquanto a mão direita deslizou as garras suavemente pelo corpo dela, arrepiando a pele quente e suada, pegando com firmeza o seio em movimento. Brincando com o bico intumescido, a morena engasgou com um gemido alto, parando o movimento de seu quadril para rebolar, gemidos sendo soltos por sua boca entreaberta. Sesshoumaru sentia seu membro espremido pelas paredes molhadas e quente, as reboladas trazendo-o mais profundamente em seu interior._

_Rosnando ele chocou-se bruscamente nela, deitando-a com o movimento. Firmando a mão na coxa macia, abrindo-a mais ainda para ele, a outra segura na cintura dela, o youkai recomeçou a dança sensual. Gemidos, grunhidos, suspiros e nomes mesclavam entre os corpos que deslizavam, hora rápido e brusco, hora lento e profundo, tudo para remediar o inevitável._

— _Kagome…_

_Sussurrou no pescoço feminino, espalhando beijos e mordidas pela pele marcada. A sacerdotisa parecia incapaz de conter os gemidos que saiam pelos lábios inchados._

— _Sesshoumaru…_

_Quando o corpo sob o seu estremeceu diante uma estocada brusca, o youkai soube que logo ela chegaria ao fim. Gemendo com expectativa, ele deslizou a mão da cintura, passando seus dedos pela barriga plana e o ventre, até chegar ao botão inchado de seu sexo._

— _Oh!_

_O grito lascivo ecoou e retumbou na caverna, as pernas enroscando-se a sua volta com um aperto firme, trazendo-o mais fundo dentro dela. Aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, Sesshoumaru continuou a estimular aquele ponto entre seus dedos, os gemidos prazerosos sendo mais que um incentivo. Grunhiu quando o seu nó se formou, ele também estava no limite._

_Com mais duas estocadas sua mais um grito feminino ecoou, o corpo sob o seu em êxtase, o seu interior tornando-se mais molhado, em espasmo que o enlouquecia. Rosnou ferozmente ao enterrar-se uma última vez, derramando-se em seu interior, seu nó firmando-se naquele aconchego muito bem vindo._

_Os corpos relaxados pelo clímax permaneceram em silêncio, recuperando o fôlego perdido e contemplando o momento único. Sesshoumaru mexeu-se sutilmente, arrumando ambos para que a morena não ficasse desconfortável com seu peso, e nem a machucasse com seu nó em seu interior. Abraçando-a pela cintura ele descansou sua cabeça nos seios dela, com os olhos fechado, com expressão tranquila, ele inalava a mescla de aroma que impregnava o corpo de Kagome. O seu próprio perfume ácido manchando o aroma de sakura dela, com toda a certeza, era o que o agradava mais. O canto de sua boca ergueu-se em um pequeno sorriso quando os braços rodearam seu ombro, uma mão deslizando suavemente pelo seu cabelo._

_E foi assim, que ambos deixaram-se levar para o mundo de morfeu, pouco se importando que mais um dia desvanecia do lado de fora da caverna._

_Ela era sua._

_Tal como ele era dela._

_E continuaria assim até o fim da existência de ambos, pois firmando a marca de companheirismo a sacerdotisa viveria enquanto ele viver._

* * *

**Owari!**


End file.
